


Second Chance

by Wrenagrade



Series: Second Chance [1]
Category: Eleanor & Park - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:02:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6608224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrenagrade/pseuds/Wrenagrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eleanor Douglas has stayed at her Uncle's for over a year now and has decided to, finally, go and visit Park.<br/>Park Sheridan has loved Eleanor from when he laid eyes on her, but when she turns up at his door he's not so willing to forgive her so easily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first Fandom so don't be harsh! Also this just a sneak peak from Chapter 1.

Chapter 1

Eleanor

Eleanor walked through the kitchen thinking about Park and the last few minutes she spent with him hoping that her plan would work. She had planned to turn up at his doorstep at 9:00 pm on Friday, to say that she was being completely stupid to not see him sooner, and that she loved him so badly that it physically hurt. She was hoping that he would let her in to talk and apologise, but the thing she wanted to say the most was to ask him to go back with her to her uncle's house in Minneapolis. “Um, Uncle?”  
“Yes, Eleanor?”  
“I was wondering if you could drive me to Omaha.”  
“When are you planning on going?”  
“Well I was hoping to get there on Friday night.”  
“Okay, I’ll take some time off work but you have to promise me you will go to that friend of yours not your mothers.”  
“That is what I was planning on doing.”  
“Great. Well start packing then.”  
“I already have.”  
“Okay sweetie. Dinner?”

Park

Park had gotten used to life without Eleanor but that didn’t mean he loved her any less. He had cried himself to sleep night after night, but he carried on with his life. His father respected him a whole lot more when he got home that very same night he took Eleanor to Minneapolis.  
He had started to drive to school with his little brother now and drop him at his school.  
KNOCK, KNOCK  
“Sweetie, can I enter?”  
“Uh, huh.” His mother entered his room slowly, trying not to make a noise.  
“Honey, need to be happy now.”  
“I know mum, I’m sorry. I just miss her so much.”  
“No apology, her fault. Come with me.” Park stood up, wiped his eyes and followed his mother.  
“Here, sit, Park.”  
“What is this?” Park saw loads of presents and cards scattered across the living room floor and obediently sat down.  
“Your birthday, you 18 now.”  
“But I don’t want to celebrate, it’s just another year way from Eleanor.”


End file.
